


Blackened Eyes

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [12]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Honor, Lies, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Wyldon tells a traditional lie.





	Blackened Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Blackened Eyes

“I fell down, Your Grace,” Wyldon lied, forcing himself to meet Duke Gareth’s sword-sharp stare with his eyes that felt blackened as his deceptive soul.


End file.
